The Ultimate Zerg Of Zero: Zergling
by Drogoth
Summary: Louise summons herself a Xel'Naga influenced Zergling!


**A/N This may turn into multiple versions. This is called the V1: Zergling. Which will be about the Xel'Naga influenced Zergling.  
**

**I Don't own anything.**

**Story start!  
**

* * *

**=The Ultimate Zerg Of Zero= **

**=V1: Zergling=**

**=Prologue=**

_-Char, The Zerg Homeworld-  
_

It was a full scale, all out war. No... The battle was completely one-sided for the invaders of the planet. The Terrans have made their final stand by invading the home planet of the Zerg, called Char. Why would they do this insane suicide mission, you ask? To attack the one of the most dangerous planets in the Galaxy, The Zerg homeworld no less. They were desperate... All of their hopes depended on a single artifact, that should purge the Zerg from the face of the planet and purify The Queen Of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan from the Zerg's influence. It was the Xel'Naga Artifact.

Right now the Terrans were having their last stand in the middle of the volcanic clearing, which was almost completely filled with lava. They called the place the Gates Of Hell, a fitting name. Seeing that wherever the Terrans were even trying to look at, there was always the endless hordes of Zerg, coming at them be it the ground, mountains or even the skies.

They were trying to hold back the Zerg for half an hour, until the full charge for the Xel'Naga artifact is ready. It was a total madness, only 1 minute in this forsaken Hellhole felt like an eternity, when these bug bastards just kept coming without giving even a single second for the Marines to breathe!

_"-A large psionic signature Detected, the Queen Of Blades has returned."_ The feminine robotic sound alarmed the Terrans, for their biggest threat.

**"This has gone long enough!... Time to Die!"** Came the booming, terrifying voice of the Zergified Kerrigan.

All of the remaining forces could feel the entire world shaking below them and see the new and final wave, coming at them at high speeds in the distance. This force was far larger than what they've ever been facing till now, the whole damn horizon was filled with Zerg! It was like a tidal wave of brown, black, green and purple, they couldn't even see one spec of earth nor sky!

"N-No... Way... Th-That's the main force..? Have everything we've been fighting all this time, just a mere fragment!?" One of the younger Marines despaired, falling to his knees along with few others.

"Get yourselves together, Marines! This is a Zerg' home-fucking-world, you all knew what you've been signed yourselves up for. Now get up and ready your weapons! Every single man and bullet counts!" One of the commanding officers ordered.

"All units! This is your Commander, James Raynor!" Called out the voice of their Commander, from the speakers. "We are about to face the Zerg main force, but do not despair! We only need hold them back for a little longer! The fate of humanity depends on this mission, on US!" Raynor further boosted their morale. "Sir, yes Sir!" Which seemed to work and the remaining defenders took their positions and prepared themselves for the final battle.

-Timeskip-

The battle was fierce with many casualties on both sides, but the Zerg still overrun the Terran base easily, with their endless numbers. The Terran forces have finally retreated back to their final line of defense on top of the hill where the Xel'Naga artifact was located.

All seemed lost for the remaining handful of defending marines, but then all the time they've bought, has finally paid off. The Xel'Naga artifact, has been activated. All and every Zerg within it's area of effect, has been purged...

Unbeknownst to all, there was an entity amongst them, who served a different fate...

* * *

_-The same time when the Xel'Naga artifact was activated- _

_-Within one of the distant Hive Clusters-_

There was an egg, one amongst many, which was about to morph into 2 zerglings and soon about to be scorched to ashes like the rest of the swarm by the immense power of the Xel'Naga psionic wave.

But fate seemed to have greater plans for it.

**"My servant..." **The tenants twitched.**  
**

**"...That existed somewhere ******in this vast universe**..." **The creatures within started to loose their connection to the rest of the swarm, being replaced by other source.

The wave of destruction was getting closer.**  
**

**"...My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..." **The voice's bonding influence seemed to bury itself deep inside the Zerglings' subconsciousness.

And Closer...

**"...I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance..." **Green globe appeared below the egg.**  
**

**"...and appear!" **Then the egg was being sucked inside the oval shaped orb, but right before the egg could disappear the Xel'Naga's psionic wave managed to lightly touch the egg's surface...**  
**

Everything else besides the one unborn Zerg, has been purged

* * *

_-Halkeginia, Tristain' Academy of Magic- _

**(A/N I feel lazy to write the start from Louise's side every time so it is a copy from my other Fanfic "Wraith of Zero", If you have already read it, you may skip it down till the other AN appears down below.)_  
_**

**(Ps. It's official this will be the default beginning for my Zero fanfic starts from Halkeginia's POV)**

It was another beautiful morning at the Tristain Academy and all it's students were excited for the today's special event, that is soon taking it's place. It was the day of the traditional sacred ritual of summoning a Familiar for all nobles. This ritual is said to determine your skill and the potential as a mage, the greater summon, the greater mage. It also shows your main affinity for magic, for example salamanders for fire mages and griffins for wind mages and the list goes on. If one were to fail this sacred pact between mage and their summon, it would be considered a great disgrace for the mage and even his/her family as a Noble.

While it was a great and exciting day for every student in the academy, there was a exception in one. Her full name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise De La Valliere in shorter term. She's a noble from the famous and powerful La Valliere house and a daughter of Dean de La Valliere **(1)** the duke of Tristain and Karin de La Valliere the duchess. Dean is more powerful than line-class mage, but not quite triangle-class mage either. Karin on the other hand is a square-class wind mage and the most powerful wind user of Tristain with the moniker 'The Heavy Wind' Karin, she also was the former commander of the Manticore Knights.

Back to Louise, She has small delicate build, height of 4'9" ft with fla-** (*cue the Louise' Death Glare towards Author*)** err.. *cough* _Slightly_ smaller than average chest... Anyway she has Long pink wavy hair down to her lower back, pink eyes and sligthly paler skin complexion. She's wearing now the usual Academy's school uniform the long sleeved white button up blouse, black skirt, black cape reaching to her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon, a pair of black shoes and black stocking socks that reaches her middle-thighs.

She was quite famous, no scratch that, infamous would be the correct term for her unique reputation at school. You see she can't use magic, other than blowing the living hell out of everything she waves her wand at. Because of this she's always ridiculed and made fun at. Hell she even gained the moniker of her own, which she is NOT happy with 'Louise The Zero'.

That nickname has pretty much haunted her the very moment when she started the school here. "*sigh*" she sighed. She was now standing next to her fellow classmates at the yard, where the summon ritual is soon taking it's place. This Familiar summon was going to be her final change to prove herself, if she fails, she would be expelled and sent back home disgracing her family in the process. What would her family think? Would they still love her or... She didn't even want to think about the possible worse case scenarios.

She had to succeed, she just had to! It's a 'Do or Die!' situation with no way out. There is just no room for any more failures. Not for this sacred ritual that proves yourself as a great mage, in fact the most of the royal knights gets their rank as Chefaliers through their familiars as the griffin, dragon or manticore rider. While it's possible to tame them from wilderness with charm magic, but such bond is far weaker and fragile, that even a single dispell or stronger charm spell could easily break the fake bond. Only way for the bond to last is by either through the Familiar contract, raise the said beasts from birth or if the adult beasts approves you.

"Allright everyone gather around, today is the day of your summoning!" The voice brought Louise out from her thoughts and payed attention to their teacher, Mr. Colbert.

Professor Jean Colbert, he's a tall man around 6 feet in his middle-forties, with bolding dark grayish-brown hair and blue eyes behind the round glasses. wearing blue robes with white lines and a brown backpack strapped from his left shoulder to the right hip. He alson held a long magic staff on his right hand with red lines on top.

"This is the first Exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter of your Familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family." While their teacher was giving his speech to his students, another voice came from behind her, the usual annoying sultry voice that irked her to no end.

"Well~, Well~ Zero Louise~, I'm re~ally looking forward to see how _Great_ of a familiar you're going to summon." She emphasized the word 'Great' with heavy sarcasm. This girl was a Germanian, Kirche Von Zerbst **(2)**, Louise's supposed rival and a MAJOR pain in her rear from the day one. She has a long red straight hair that fell down to her hips with some bangs covering one of her amber eyes from sight. **(the right eye)** Her height was 5'7" ft and she had a voluptous body with big chest and shapely hips, and dark skin, that almost all men seem to drool over for. Kirche is well known by school populace for her habit of playing around with multiple guys during her freetime.

She wore the same uniform with few changes, her blouse was opened on the top giving a good view of her bust, slightly shorter skirt, wore a golden ring as a choker on her neck and thigh length tan boots.

She re~~ally wanted to use her wand to wipe off that irritating smirk on her face, knowing that it would blow her all the way to sunday, Literally.

"Hmph! Just leave me alone you walking red light district, why don't you go flirt around like you always do?" She barked back.

"My~ I'd love to, but we're still in the middle of the important ceremony that even I~ don't really want to skip. So I'll have to wait till class is over, for now~!" Kirche responded in cheery tone. Not in the least bothered by Louise's obvious insult.

Louise sweat dropped by Kirche's response. _'So she's not really denying the __red light part...'_

While Louise always acted strong on outside, she couldn't help but feel worried inside of the outcome and going through all possible 'what if' scenarios. The bluff from before could surely bite her in the ass, when she just decided to blurt out total nonsense with straight face on the heat of the moment to Kirche and Montmorency on the stairs yesterday.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_(Louise POV 1st person)  
_

_After the class where I attempted alchemy, only for it to horribly fail and explode on my and even the new teacher's face completely knocking her out._

_I was on my way back from the principle Osmond's office and went down the stairs, then I came to stop when I spotted my three classmates, Kirche, Montmorency and Tabitha below me. _

_The girls next to Kirche were Montmorency who was slightly taller than me by few inches with average build, she had a blonde hair styled into long, Victorian ringlets down to her middle-back, with a red hair bow in back, dark green eyes and has freckles on her face._

_The other girl, Tabitha was even smaller than me in height 4'8" and chest wise. Short blue hair, light blue eyes behind the glasses with red rim, she wore the same uniform except she had white stockings that covered all of her legs. She held a large curved staff with her always and as usual her other hand was occupied by yet a another book that she seems to be reading whenever she goes._

_"So how was it?" Came the sultry and playful voice of Kirche._

_"At the reflection room again or are you finally getting kicked out, maybe?" She joked. The two girls started giggling, and as usual Tabitha stayed silent reading her book._

_I ignored them and started walking past them, once past I said "No punishment." "EH?!" The red head and the blond simultaneously yelled out._

_"Why?" Kirche asked._

_"They said that the teacher carries part of the responsibility, since she let me use magic even though the rest of the class warned her." While I was walking away I heard the two laughing again behind me, I felt my eyebrow twitch then I came to stop again. _

_"I just had a bad day that's all.." I mumbled out loud in irritation with my cheeks reddening a bit._

_"Oh, so you're always basically having a bad day, right? As expected from Louise The Zero~~" Kirche teased. I felt my eyebrows twitching heavily now with tick mark forming on my forehead, and my face reddening. _

_"Ju-just shut up!" __I growled back._

_"*giggle* I'm looking forward to tomorrow, I wonder what kind of Familiar you're going to summon~." She playfully mused out loud._

_I whipped my head towards them to face them then said in my most confident voice "I have the complete confidence when it comes to my summon servant spell!" I proclaimed. "Eh?!" they gasped, seems they took my bluff rather easily._

_I point my finger at them "just you wait! I'll summon a divine, beautiful and strong familiar spirit that will be unmatched, even with everyone's familiars combined!"_

_I turned back and walked away and the three watched me leaving in silence, Kirche asked something from Tabitha but I couldn't hear their talk anymore._

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"*Sigh*" She sighed again, _'why do I always act without thinking on my noble's pride...?'._ No crying over spilled milk now, it's now or never! She CAN'T FAIL her very future depends on this ceremony! _'Please... Founder Brimir help me!'_. She prayed.

-Timeskip-

Louise watched from the sidelines as student after student, one-by-one, summons their Familiars, Bugbears very weird looking things **(3)**, Owls, Frogs, Moles, wow... Kirche even managed to summon a salamander! Rare big red lizards that spits fire, that lives around only certain volcanoes. Then there's... wait is... is that a Dragon!? Tabitha managed to summon a big blue colored Wind dragon!

And before she knew it, only she was left to do the summoning... She started to feel very nervous even scared.

"So was that all of you now?" She heard Mr. Colbert's voice in the distance among the students.

"No, Miss Valliere is still left" That was Kirche, as she pointed at Louise behind the other students.

When she heard her name her breath hitched, heartbeat hastened and her body started to tremble slightly. She saw that she now had the attention of the rest of the class and were now looking at her in expectation or the lack of it more likely.

*Gulp!* she swallowed hard and steeled her resolve, forcing her trembling to stop. Then she pulled out her wand and started walking in the middle of the yard's clearing getting ready to summon her familiar.

She could heard the other classmates whispering to each other. "Hey look it's The Zero Louise, man." "I wonder what she's going to summon." "I don't know dude, last time I checked explosives or ashes didn't really count as familiars." Some started chuckling to the boy's joke.

Louise took a deep breath, then she started the summoning...

**"My servant..." **The wind started to pick up.

**"...That existed somewhere in this vast universe..." **By each word the magic around Louise gets stronger and air grows heavier.

Even the spectators felt this, they actually started to feel interested on Zero Louise's summon, 'could she actually do it afterall?' Was their thought.

**"...My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..." **A Large glowing pentagram started forming below Louise, the energy just keeps gathering towards her by incredible amounts and the winds are starting to get really heavy now. It feels like a storm outside the pentagram.

"N-No way!" "Holy crap! is she actually doing it!?" "Kya! What's with this wind!?" The students shouted, while some had to held on their skirts due the heavy winds.

**"...I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance..." **The power of the chant could be felt by anyone nearby, ground started shaking a bit and the gathered energy has reached it's breaking point.

**(A~~nd stop! From here on, it will be all new text.)**

**"...and appear!" ***BOOOOOOOM!* A huge explosion followed and the other students raged.

"*Cough!* *Cough!* Dammit Zero! Are you trying to blow us all up!?" One of the male students yelled.

"*Cough!* I knew this *Cough!* was going to happen!" Others followed.

"Wow Zero, I think that was a new record!" Kirche called out.

Louise could feel a red vein pulge over her head, with her eyebrows twitching. But decided to ignore them this time and looked towards the smokescreen she made.

After a while the smoke started to dissipate and she started to see a oval shaped silhouette coming out.

"Mr. Colbert could you clear the smoke? I think I saw something." Louise asked her teacher.

"Hm? Understood, Miss. Valliere." He raised his staff to his right side above his head and swung it to the left, creating a gust of wind towards the smoke.

The smoke cleared and there was... An egg. The egg was about 7 ft tall and it had a rather unique yet hideous look to it. It had a bit of dark carapace-like surface, but the most of it was covered in a soft tissue, that's glowing in light purple color with bright pink veins around it's form.

It kind of reminded Louise of the eggs of an insect.

At the thought of that, pinkette's eyebrows started to twich even harder. 'Th-that's my familiar spirit? A disgusting egg...?'

"I once heard that the Familiar spirit pictures your inner self, so what does this tell about Zero...?" One of the classmates voice out, while the others snickered.

"Guh...M-mr. C-Colbert... Do I have to...?" Louise asked with small pleading in her voice.

The teacher just shooked his head "Yes unfortunately. If you don't finish the sacred contract between you and your chosen Familiar spirit, then you're going expelled."

Louise just deeply sighed... She could hear the insulting cheers on the background "Ze~~ro, Ze~~ro, Ze~~ro" "Go girl!" "Go with a big smooch!" Along with some wolf whistles...

Then started to head towards the egg. When she was in front of it. _'Ugh... this is going to suck... Why do I have to use a kiss to bond with THIS!?' _"*Sigh* Here goes nothing..." She started to chant the contract. **"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar."**

With small hesitation she kissed the egg's disgusting, slimy yet warm surface and finished the contract.

A moment of silence and then... **"SCREEEEEEEEEECH!" **a very high pitched scream came from the egg, forcing the most of the students to cover their ears in pain. Louise was no better being the one nearest to it. Then ***Rip!*** they saw a big claw sticking out from the egg ripping it's surface open.

***Rip!*** Another one! ***RIP!*** And two more! Then the being inside burst out from the insect-like egg, while also making the egg's slimy contents rain on the spectators.

While males made frowns of disgust towards the egg-fluids.

Most of the Females on the other hand...

"Kya~~! What's this stuff!? It's so disgusting!"

"Nooo~~! My hair!"

"My clothes! I just got them out from the wash!"

...They were QUITE hysteric about it...

"Oh nooo~~! my fantastic, beautiful and majestic face! My ladies will cry for this!"

**...(*Cue Author Sweatdrop*)...**

Aa~~nd one rather annoying blond Casanova wannabe...

Anyhow, suprisingly Louise wasn't that much covered in the disgusting fluids, appearently they went upwards when the egg burst open, and mostly missing her by being near yet far enough.

But now she got the better look of her Familiar's new form. She couldn't tell, whether the creature was an insect or a reptile, but it was definitely something in between.

It was about 5-6 ft in height and 7-8 ft in length. It had a pair of bulky 2-digit legs and two sets of arms. It's lower arms had 2 curved blade claws each lined vertically, while the upper ones coming out of it's back were a bit larger and had each had 3 claws lined in the same way as the lower ones. The front arms very really insect-like.

The rest of the creature were mostly reptilian, especially it's-.. **(*Cue Disc scratch sound effect* Ah, for love of... Screw it, I honestly suck at describing complex crap... Just think of the damn Zergling from the SC2. Just bigger, serrated claws, without wings and with the following color changes)**

...-It's Carapace was black with purplish hue, spikes and claws were dark grey and dark purple underbelly. **(1)** It had bright purple-pink lines and symbols running through it's back to the end of it's tail and thighs. Finally it's eyes were glowing in ethereal bright pink light. **(2)**

In all it looked like it was born for killing. Then it set it's eyes on Louise. She flinched on the stare but held her ground, putting up with strong front. It was her Familiar right? why should she be afraid of her own servant, RIGHT?

It walked on it's hind legs towards her. Before she knew it, the dark beast was already right in front of her face-to-face. She needed to strain her neck to look up a bit seeing the creature was taller than she was. It felt like the creature's eyes were staring at her very soul and growling at her almost as if judging her. Then all of sudden... It bowed with it's head low.

_**'I~ shh~~all serve, Emmpressss~~'**_

Louise just stared in awe_ 'Di-did it just talk!?' _While the other students couldn't hear what the beast said, but they were still surprised by the scary-looking beast bowing to it's small master.

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N I got this idea pretty much on the fly, but the Zergling in this story would back up it's title as the Ultimate Zergling. This idea was inspired by the Special Zergling, Tobias from 'the Swarm of War' by 'VexMaster'. And it's a story I honestly fell in love with, with all the combat, wars and best of all it's heavily focused on the Zerg. If you haven't already read it, then I heavily recommend it for anyone, if you're a fellow big fan of Starcraft, Zerg, Sci-fi, Fantasy and Warhammer series, like me.**

**Back to the zergling of this oneshot, he would be having the ability of Independent Evolution, making himself adapt for every situation. I.e Raptor for fast and heavy frontline combat, and jumping up and down high cliffs. Or Swarmling, with extra fins for Aquatic combat. Many others will be unlocked later.**

**At first he will start of as a normal but oversized zergling. One egg consists of 2 zerglings both of which are the size of a large dog. So with them being merged into one being plus the mutation caused by the Xel'Naga artifact, you get one big-ass and overpowered Zergling. (Overpowered in normal Zerglings' terms of course, no godlike BS or anything like that.) Then in time he'll become quite powerful.**

**(1) Basically the purple parts stays normal.**

**(2) Think of a Zergling with Hybrid Reaver's color output along with the lines and symbols it has. Xel'Naga's influence basically.**

**Drogoth, out! Peace!**


End file.
